That Butler: Out of his depths
by lustless envy
Summary: Trying to write from the character's P.O.V. When the season comes around Ciel decides it's time to visit his great uncle and escape the party invites. It sounds too good to be true but will it be more trouble than it's worth for Sebastian, especially since most of the servants are coming too? No love interests intended, sorry to disappoint.
1. The Hallow Highlands

"Party Invite... Party Invite... Ball invite... oh look, another social gathering... Dribble Dribble Dribble." I rolled my eyes and put the stack of papers down on the desk before me. My butler, forever at my side, smiled gracefully, "Well it is 'the season' my lord." he chirped. "Really... you don't say." I said sarcastically. I'm not sure demons understand sarcasm but either way he should know me well enough by now to know that I wasn't impressed and he acted accordingly, "Well there is one invitation that isn't so much a formal gathering... your distant great uncle, the Duke of Edinburgh, has requested you visit his home to speak about his will. I imagine he will be leaving everything to you since he has no other family." Sebastian said. "He does have family, he just chooses to ignore them." I said simply then, since the demon looked a little surprise I decided to go further into the matter for his benefit, "My great uncle has a daughter and a granddaughter. Unfortunately his daughter, my aunt, went insane after losing her husband and, from what I've heard, he's been raising his granddaughter as a maid rather than flesh and blood. He isn't exactly fond of women and was even harsh towards his late wife." Sebastian took all that I said in without a single change in emotion. I paused and sipped my tea before sighing and continuing, "Since he feels he has no one else I expect we should go and pay him a visit. The least that will come of it is that I can say that I was away visiting family and thus avoid any of these dreary parties." Sebastian bowed, "Yes my lord. I will send out the declines to the invitations at once and will let the Duke know we will be accepting his offer." he said as he picked up the tea set that I had just finished and left promptly.

I finally looked up from the morning paper and wondered about my distant cousin. I had never met her in person but had seen her in photos my mother had shown me. She is at least eight years my senior if I remember correctly. Her father died when she was only seven and the photo we have of her is still hanging around somewhere in one of the morning rooms... or was it a drawing room? Well, either way, Madam Red doesn't want me to get rid of it so as long as its out of sight I don't mind. But this had peaked my curiosity... I couldn't for the life of me remember what she had looked like or which side of the family she belonged on. If it was my mothers side then she'd probably be a lot like Lizzy... and that is a very unnerving thought indeed! With that unnerving thought I left my study to seek out Tanaka. He has been with my family longer than I've been alive and was the butler to my father so if anyone should know it would be him.

I found Tanaka outside, supervising Finny as the young gardener ran riot in the grounds... thank goodness we didn't take him on as a footman! The safest place for him (and everyone else) is outside. "Tanaka, tell me, do you know much about my great uncle, the Duke of Edinburgh?" I asked as I sat on an empty chair near the elderly man. "The duke? Yes I used to know the man very well when I served your father my lord. What is it you wish to know?" he replied. That's what I like about Tanaka, he always gets straight to the point and I found myself smile a little, "Do you know anything of his granddaughter? He has written to say he will leave everything to me but if he has a granddaughter then surely it should at least be divided between us?" I asked curiously. Tanaka shook his head sadly, "He hates the poor child. Last I saw of Miss Jasmine was at her fathers funeral. Her mother was distraught and couldn't be comforted by anyone and wouldn't let anyone try to support her except for Jasmine herself. The poor thing. I am certain that the Duke blames Jasmine for the decline in his daughter's health since her husbands death. I could not begin to suggest how he might have treated her up till now but he was never a warm man to begin with. Do not be surprised if you aren't welcomed with open arms when you visit him my lord." he said. I simply nodded, "Tanaka, do you, by chance, have a photo of Jasmine? I wish to see what she looked like so I might recognise her even if she is not present around the Duke. If he is planning to leave everything to me then it is also my duty to ensure she is taken care of also." I said. Tanaka smiled and got out his book. It was something I had often seen him carry around and I know he must use it as something of a diary. He pulled out a very old looking piece of paper and handed it to me. "That is the only remaining photo of the whole family. The Duke's wife died in childbirth so there is no photographic proof of her or what she might have looked like." he explained as I examined the photo.

In the photo there were five adults. In the middle, at the back, was my great uncle, the Duke. To his left was my father with my mother on his right, both looking quite young and from what I noticed, it was before their wedding as mother didn't have her ring on. On the Duke's right was another man... a shiver shot up my spine as I looked at him and, beside him was the Duke's daughter with her wedding ring on. She was a terribly beautiful woman... even as a thirteen year old I know she must have been greatly desired. She looked the very image of my father and I knew instantly which side of the family the Duke belonged to. Before them all was a little girl. She had bright eyes and dark hair that contrasted with the pale skin. As the photo was quite old there was no colour to it so telling what she looked like was impossible but it gave me an idea. She had taken the best parts from both her parents; beautiful and endearing looks from her mother and that unshakable look of intellect and strength from her father. "If I remember correctly, she has the same eye colour as you do my lord, but has bright blood red hair, like that of your Aunt Ann." Tanaka said, breaking my train of thought as he mentioned Madam Red. "Is that so?" I replied and stood up, "Thank you so much for telling me this Tanaka. I feel better prepared to meet with them both now... May I keep this photo? I will return it to you when I get back if that's alright?" I asked slowly. Tanaka smiled and nodded, "Yes of course my lord." he replied. I smiled back at him as Sebastian came outside, the tails on his coat flapping in the breeze, "My lord, I have spoken to the Duke on your behalf. When would you like to visit?" he asked me. I looked from him to Tanaka then back at him, "As soon as possible. I think that the sooner we get this little matter out of the way the better it will be for everyone." I said walking back towards the house. As much as I don't care for love or trivial matters from my fellow human beings, I still find it hard to believe that the Duke would really treat his own flesh and blood with such a lack of dignity as to reduce her to being little more than a common maid...? Surely there's more to it than this.

"My lord?" Sebastian said as he followed me through the empty entrance to the manor house. I knew what he was wanting to ask so rather than ask him outright, I showed him. "Sebastian, tell me, what do you make of this?" I asked, handing him the photo Tanaka had let me borrow. You see, that is the beauty of Sebastian though I dare say he doesn't know he has this quirk himself but I have found that he is quite like a dog. Yes. A dog. Even if he doesn't want to tell me something or cannot tell me something, I can still guess as to what he is thinking or how he feels about something from the aura he gives off. For example, when I showed him the photo I purposefully held it so it was covering the image of Jasmine. The instant he saw the image of her father his lip almost curled into a snarl with distaste and bitterness, like biting a gooseberry in mistaking it for a sweet grape. Still he didn't say anything. "I thought as much." I said in reply to his silence as he looked. "So... what do you make of this?" I asked further, removing my hand from hiding the image of Jasmine. Now, this reaction from Sebastian was something I hadn't expected as he doesn't show it often. A look of pure surprise caused his eyebrows to rise and his mouth to open slightly as he stared at the image of the girl who was being looked at lovingly by her family. I smirked, I couldn't help it, I love to see him struggle or show emotions he didn't mean to show and this one was quite a treat let me tell you!

"Who...? Is this your great uncle my lord?" he asked, recovering himself as I took the photo back and pointed to the old man at the back, "Yes. That's him. That one is his daughter, her late husband, and their daughter, Jasmine." I said as I pointed them out one by one. "She would be about 20 now and I am most keen to meet her... as I dare say you are too from that look you just gave." I smirked, unable to help myself from teasing him. Sebastian scowled, "Then I shall prepare the carriage to leave at once my lord." he said with a bow and left, practically storming out. I don't know, nor will I pretend to know what was going through his mind when he was the image of Jasmine but I know that the whole photo had gotten under his skin and rattled his cage. I'm not ashamed to admit I loved seeing him act this way.

A few minutes later I went to the main hall where Sebastian was waiting for me with my coat and cane. He had already packed my bags and got them onto the carriage as well as told the servants we were leaving... unfortunately we're bringing them all with us. Unfortunate for Sebastian that is. "The carriage is ready and waiting my lord." He told me with a slight bow before putting my coat on me and handing me my cane and hat. "Good." I replied bluntly as I left the manor house and walked down the steps to the courtyard where my carriage was waiting with one for the servants waiting behind it. As the house steward, I was leaving Tanaka there to keep everything under control. Despite his age and his now slowed down lifestyle, I get the feeling that Tanaka is still a very able man and that alone is the reason why I ordered Sebastian to re-hire him after the whole unfortunate fire incident. The rest of the servants, bar Sebastian, piled into the other carriage as I was seated in mine and Sebastian closed the door.

The whole journey was incredibly dull and dreary so I won't bother you with the details. Fine. I'll tell you a little of what I saw. There was a LOT of grass. A lot of trees. Some animals. Some birds. A lot of sky. A few bodies of water. A lot of clouds. A lot of rain that was on and off. There. Happy now? Nothing is more beautiful than the English countryside but I am not here to tell you about it and I'd much rather you went and saw it for yourself.

Anyway, after traveling for two days, stopping only late at night at an inn and then leaving the next day just before sunrise, we finally arrived at my great uncles estate. I don't often say it or even admit it but I was deeply impressed with the size of the place and how well it was maintained. As I mentioned, I don't say that often at all so this time was no exception. I think Sebastian understood but he knew better than to say anything as we got out of the carriage. Finny, on the other hand, was not so discreet and stood there with his jaw hung open, a hand on top of his hat to keep it there from the harsh Scottish wind, and gasped at the sights with a typical and common use of 'Wooow!' Which both the other servants repeated as they got out too.

"Ah! Ciel Phantomhive! I have been expecting you! Welcome to my home! Welcome! I am so glad that you decided to come!" An older gentleman with a white beard, very thin white hair on his head, dressed in a typically stylish suit with a top hat said as he came out of the entrance. In one hand he had a walking cane and the other hand was cast open wide in a gesture of grandeur welcome. The side opposite his cane was also something else. A girl of about twenty years old. As it was pitch black outside I could hardly see her but knew at once that she was the man's granddaughter. There was something about her that was very inviting and calming. Without even seeing her face I felt calm and at peace. "Good Evening, Hector Pendragon, Duke of Edinburgh!" I greeted him in return and found myself step forwards to take his hand of my own accord. Usually I would wait for Sebastian to be by my side, as he was currently helping remove the luggage, but with the girl there I felt comfortable enough to do so alone and unaided. "Now now, nothing so serious my dear Ciel! We are, after all, family are we not? No, please, just call me Uncle Hector!" he chuckled heartily as he stepped forwards to greet me, using the girl for support. We shook hands and I could feel Sebastian's glare at me without even looking so I found myself smiling too.

With the greetings over with the huge man turned around, back towards the gloomy and forlorn house and started limping back through the huge doors. All the while he continued to use the young woman at his side. Though we had yet to be introduced I felt certain of who she was.

I left the servants to bring in the luggage as i crossed the threshold with Sebastian walking behind. "It really is a magnificent house uncle Hector, I must admit, I am very impressed! Do you have a lot of servants to take care of the place?" I asked, using my most perfect and charming smile on him to learn what I wanted to know.

Needless to say, it worked wonderfully as it always does. "Oh no. Not at all! Only the best will do for my estate so I have Jinx here do it all." he said with gusto and pride as he put a heavy hand on the young woman's shoulder beside him. Her legs buckling slightly from the pressure. I couldn't help but frown slightly. "Ciel? Whatever is the matter?" he asked making me jump slightly. "Oh, erm, nothing uncle Hector. Only, I was under the impression that your maid was a distant cousin of mine by the name of Jasmine." I stammered, unsure what to say. "Well... Yes. Jinx is my granddaughter by blood and was given the name jasmine at birth but I felt that continuing to call her such was an insult to her father's memory. And besides, it never suited her anyway." he insisted, wafting his hand to dismiss the matter. I decided against pressing the matter and smiled politely. This made Hector smile back and he took his hand off the maid's shoulder, "Jinx, please can you escort the Earl to the guest bedroom you prepared for him?" he asked, though the tone of voice was more of a demand than a request.

"Yes, master." Jinx bowed, her blood red hair falling in front of her eyes as she curtsied towards us then took one of the suitcases we had brought with us and started leading the way towards the huge staircase that sat in the middle of the entrance hall, much akin to how it does at my manor. She picked up a candle from the table by the stairs and walked slowly up the stairs so that we could follow easily enough.

From what I could guess, Sebastian was still trying to make up his mind about Jinx as he stared at her continuously with a slight frown. "Dinner will be served shortly, I hope the room is to your liking. Once your servants have assisted you in settling please come down to dinner. I shall show them to their quarters whilst you and my master eat." she explained. Her voice was so soft and gentle... I almost felt as though I could hear my father's comforting voice in hers. Naturally i kept this to myself. "Very well." I said bluntly as I allowed Sebastian to remove my coat. "Then I shall take my leave, please excuse me, my lord." she said with a curtsy. She put the candle down and left the room.

"Aww she's beautiful! Yes she is!" Mei-Rin said, clasping her hands to her face as her cheeks went pink. The girl makes me wonder about her. "She really was very pretty, even in a maids uniform." Finny agreed, as star struck as Mei-Rin though he was at least helping unpack. "That gorgeous long red hair, as bright as a rose... those beautiful blue eyes... her pale skin but bright red lips!" Baldroy groaned as he helped unpack too. "I think you will find that she has ash mauve eyes." Sebastian said as he helped speed up the unpacking considerably. I couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "Really? Wow! What a gal!" Baldroy exclaimed in excitement.

"Now, now, lets not do anything to embarrass our young master, hmm Bard?" Sebastian sighed as he finished putting things away. Somewhere downstairs in the building a bell rang signaling dinner was ready and Sebastian went to the door, "Do you wish to grace them with your presence, my lord?" he asked me. "Yes, I suppose i shouldn't keep uncle waiting. Ensure you make yourself useful, won't you Sebastian?" I asked as we left the room. "Yes my lord. I will do my very best, as always." he said with a bow.

See, that's the best quality Sebastian has. He NEVER lies to me. Ever. So when he says he will do something, come hell or high water, he WILL do it.

With my servants going to find their quarters for the stay, Sebastian and I headed down the staircase where Jinx was waiting to escort us to the dining room where 'Uncle' Hector was sat at the head, waiting. She pulled out a chair for me near the old man which I accepted graciously as I sat down and let her push me in. All the while Hector was staring at me as though I was the star attraction at a freak show! I flashed him a small smile, hoping that would suffice but fortunately he wasn't able to stare much longer as the maid he calls Jinx, or rather my cousin Jasmine, brought through the dinner and immediately served us.

She didn't do terribly badly though she was no Sebastian and, were she serving under me and not Hector, I would certainly say something. But she wasn't and the old fool didn't correct her. Mind, had either of us corrected her I fear she might have suffered a heart attack there on the spot! It's rare I will take pity or show sympathy for another, but she was trembling like a leaf in a storm as she served her master. I dread to think of the hell he might have put her through. Though, perhaps that story is best left for another time? Yes. Another time indeed. Not suitable for the dining table.

"So! Ciel! How are you finding our quaint little home?" Hector asked, his voice booming even though I was sat, literally, right beside him. He leaned forwards eagerly to hear my response.

"It's delightful, uncle hector. It already feels like home." I said with a forced smile, knowing full well that absolutely everything that I had just said was a lie. Sebastian was smiling like a Cheshire cat... probably because he knew I was lying though sometimes it's hard to tell with Sebastian.

I continued to eat in near silence while the old fool babbled on loudly about something and nothing. And though I responded in kinds he didn't seem to care whether I did or not as he continued to talk pretty much none stop, irregardless of the dinner. Naturally I was starting to grow weary from his constant drivel so it was a blessing when the maid removed our plates, topped up our drinks and brought out dessert. "I do apologise for the lack of starters my dear Ciel! But Jinx insisted that a starter and a main followed by pudding would be too much for you when you have been travelling all day. I hope you can forgive us." he said. I glanced at him, only just realising he was expecting a response and had luckily caught what he had said, "Oh... yes... don't worry about it. Though she was right, it would have been far too much for me." I insisted taking my first bite of the dessert.

Compering the food to the stuff Sebastian serves me... well... it's hard to say. Sebastian ALWAYS gets it right. Well he did fail a LOT to start with so I expect it to be perfect now. But the dessert wasn't just perfect. It had something Sebastian couldn't put in... it was as though it had soul. Like how my mother used to make toffee sponge pudding, or treacle tart. It was bliss. I regret to write that my enjoyment of the food did not go unnoticed as I soon realised that Hector was smiling at me in a very creepy way. "It's good ain't it my boy?" he beamed. I swallowed hard, seeing how far forwards he was leaning. "Y...Yes, it is. Tell me, who is your baker? I must get them to make some for me!" I said, having been put on the spot. "Why, that's simply my Jinx's cooking!" Hector laughed, slapping the poor girl across the arse so hard she flinched and practically jumped forwards some. I felt bad for her. If that was how he praised her then I do dread to think how he would treat her when she does wrong.

I pushed the thoughts from the forefront of my mind though and savoured each bite, enjoying it with my drink. She had gone to the trouble of making me warm milk with honey in it to help me sleep well tonight. I guess the it was the drink and the dessert that gave me such a feeling of nostalgia. But, either the food or the drink, as soon as I had finished eating I found myself yawning. "Oh, do forgive me Uncle Hector." I said, my one visiblel eye closed, my hand over my mouth as I was in mid yawn. "Think nothing of it my lad! It is late though, you should get yourself to bed." he said standing up. Sebastian pulled my chair back to help me stand. "Jinx will take you up to your room with a candle." he insisted... and I was too tired to argue so I simply nodded. "Thank you Uncle. Good night. See you tomorrow." I said walking wearily over to the door we had entered through as Jinx stood waiting there with the candle in its holder. She looked quite sober as we approached her then she turned and, without a word, lead the way at a steady and calm pace, back up the stairs and to the room I was to be staying in. Sebastian was at my side constantly but I felt quite safe with her around... it was quite an odd feeling given how I don't know her. And yet, I find myself trusting her...

Once in my room for the night, she lit the candles by my bed and put the candle she had carried in a holder, "Good night, my lord. Pleasant dreams." she said, bowing and leaving. I allowed Sebastian to change me for bed as he always does. "Sebastian..." I yawned, "I want you to find out more about her... I want to know exactly who she is and why he insists on having his grand daughter as a maid..." I yawned as I climbed into bed and snuggled down under the duvet. I won't lie, I missed my Bitter rabbit who had stayed home because I had insisted I wasn't a child and didn't need my stuffed rabbit to sleep with. "Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed. There came a knock at the door. Sebastian frowned but answered it. "Forgive my intrusion... but I feel the young master would sleep better with this?" I heard her voice though I couldn't see her. "Ah. Yes. I'm certain he will be most pleased. Thank you." Sebastian said closing the door and, much to my surprise, brought over Bitter rabbit to me. I held my hands out to take it then settled down and drifted off into a wonderful peaceful sleep.


	2. From Dusk to Dawn the demons shall roam

I watched my young master fall into a peaceful sleep... the brat. Really, it does irritate me to no ends when he wants something but is too stubborn to ask for it because he's trying to be grown up! When will he realise this makes him look more childish?... Oh well, I guess it can't be helped and I'm really not in the mood to take the matter up with him since I must be on my best behaviour. Even though this hole blasted trip has been nothing but one giant headache so far with several smaller migraines (aka the other servants) getting in on the action. I do wish the young master would have left them at the manor but, here were are, and here I am babysitting the three of them when my Lord is still quite a handful! Especially with how he was behaving earlier before his great uncle and his cousin...

I let these horrid thoughts drop instantly and cross the floor soundlessly to the door and press my ear to it. It shouldn't be necessary to do so but I have a nasty feeling about that little wretch of a girl. No good will come of her, this much I can promise you! As the whole castle is silent, from what i can hear, I decide to take a look around. She should have shown the idiots-I mean the other servants to their quarters so either she has gone to bed herself or she's up to something. It's quite cold walking through the hallways that run along the outside of the building though it is a welcome feeling to be alone and not have much work to do for a change.

Coming to the end of the last hall I was about to turn when a small light caught my eye down a staircase I hadn't taken much notice of. I stared and considered it for a moment before descending and slowly opening the door. Well, there was a sight I wasn't expecting! The girl was there, working away still, making sure everything was prepared for her grandfather and the Earl for the morning, including the hot water for bathing. I stood and watched for a good five minutes before she took the kettle off the fire and poured a cup of tea and brought it over to me. She hadn't once looked at me or even seemed to notice I was here so it was a little surprising that she didn't at least jump.

She was still in her maid's uniform, much like Mei-Rin's but with a slightly longer skirt and the apron that covered the front was frilly... thinking about it, all of it was a bit frilly and lacy. It looked like a pain to keep clean when your job was cleaning in general.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid I have no time to entertain guests." she said handing me the elegant little china cup and saucer with a small curtsy. "That's quite alright. I don't need entertaining. I simply came to inquire if you needed some assistance? Without help I dare say you'll be working through the night and not get any sleep." I said trying to behave as my master has asked of me. "You're quite right, it will take me all the night but you should not pay any mind, sir. I'm quite used to it and I should be able to steal a nap after breakfast is cleared away before the baker arrives, he's always late." she said. "You might be used to it but little girls need their rest." I pressured her, catching hold of her hand as she had been about to stir a large pot of stew. She looked at me, finally, with her large eyes and I could see myself grinning back at me in them. "With all due respect, sir, abominations do not require sleep, as I am certain you must know, Sir." she said firmly.

Her words and serious tone surprised me a little and I found myself drop her hand and back away to the door again and silently sip my tea as she worked. I gave her a moment as I considered her then asked, "Shinigami?" It was the way I was used to hearing it so asked it this way. "I beg your pardon?" she asked looking back at me as she was now doing the laundry and looked quite confused. "Forgive me... I had meant to say 'Death God." I said with a slight bow of my head. "What are you talking about sir?" she asked looking quite lost now. "Well you aren't human, you smell like one and age like one but don't look like one." I said, cutting to the chase as it were. "Well... you're right... I'm not." she said, a little red rising to her cheeks as she must have felt flustered. She turned her back to me and continued to work, going back to the food now. "Then... might I ask... what the devil are you?" I asked getting tired of her silence.

She took her time in answering, "Do you know... what is the result of a demon and a human creating a life?" she asked painfully slowly. "It's impossible. Every idiot knows that!" I scoffed before I could catch myself. She turned and smiled weakly, as though to keep from crying, "Yes... I guess so. Succubus like myself are never supposed to exist in this world or your world... because of this, I beg that you please keep it from the young Earl?"

I won't lie, she had surprised me and, regrettably, I dropped my cup. But her explanation had made sense. She stunk like a human and seemed to age like one but she certainly looked like a demon. It took strong demon blood to create a life with a human and a strong human to carry the child too. It was a taboo on all levels. I was silent for a while to allow her to calm down and to collect my thoughts before I spoke again. "It must be tough being you." I said, trying to sound sympathetic simply because she didn't seem to want to create any trouble for my young lord. "I hear Succubus and Incubus kill their human mothers at the age of seven so they can become accepted by the demon world. You have to kill once every seven years, correct?" I asked. "Though If that's so, how is it that your mother lived past your seventh birthday?" I pressured her now, finding myself somewhat curious. It was the first time meeting such a creature.

She paused and looked back at me again and slowly walked towards me. "Why? don't you know?" she asked, tipping her head to the side. I couldn't decide if she was trying to be cute or intimidating but I wasn't phased. I waited for her to stop before me but she continued past. "I killed my father. That's how I'm alive now and that's also why I don't need to kill again just yet nor do I need to sleep." she said then opened the door and paused to look at me with what I will grant her was a flawless smile even though her words afterwards did irritate me. "I would have thought a 'worthy' demon, such as yourself might have figured thus much out for himself sir!"

She would have probably liked to have left the room on that note, with her words trying to make her appear better than I am. But i promise you this much; This demon... no, even as a butler, I will NOT be bested by an insolent little girl!It is regrettable that here I did lose my temper and caused darkness to engulf the warm kitchen room, making it unbearably hot and yet also empty with nothingness. My darkness crept up the door as I planned to shut it tight but she had the bare faced cheek to turn and glare at me. "Do you honestly think I am to be frightened my such a mediocre parlor trick? Honestly, if I do not finish my work before my master wakes up then he will do to me far worse than you or anyone else could!" she snapped, pulling the door open and forcing my darkness back.

I was personally taken back by her attitude and by what she called her grandfather. While it is true that a Succubus does require a master to stay in this world and, much like myself with my contract to the young master, she will serve him and do as he bids without hesitation until his death, by calling her grandfather her master it must mean that he bound her into this contract from birth and it was also his wishes that she kill her father. From the photo the young master showed me I know enough that her father was an incredibly strong demon and one whom might even be able to give me a run for my money.

The darkness slunk back to my shadow as I pondered this, then I slowly looked around myself. My darkness had made quite a mess of the room so, as to keep her on track for finishing before her master woke up and to give myself something to do, I started tidying and cleaning and helping out as I could. When she came back the look on her face was priceless. Obviously she hadn't expected me to stay and much less to help out. All I could do was smile flawlessly and insist, "If I couldn't do this much I wouldn't be worthy of being a servant of my Lord Phantomhive." She stood still by the door and stared. The kitchen had been spotless, well as much as can be expected from a kitchen in use, when I had entered but I had taken it upon myself to finish the laundry, prepare the breakfast for tomorrow including for the servants, washed the pots and pans, put said pots and pans away, scrubbed down the surfaces, scrubbed the floor clean, organised the pantry, took the rubbish out - yes Rubbish, it isn't called 'Garbage' here in England you know, and so on and so forth.

"I... I don't understand..." she stammered, wide eyed. "Why? Why would you do this?" she asked slowly. All I could do was smile flawlessly which seemed to irritate her enormously. "I asked you why? Why would you do this?!" she demanded, colour rising to her cheeks. "Why? Do you really feel the need to ask?" I grinned, "It's simply because I can't have sub-standards around my master. Everything must be perfect, everything must be flawless; this is the job of a Phantomhive Butler." I bowed slightly. "Hu. Is that so?" she didn't seem as impressed as most people do by my comment and she walked past me to examine my handiwork. "Well you're ok at cleaning..." she mused. I frowned slightly as I knew everything was spotless, the brat -My Lord- expects nothing less so that's the standards I give. "... but your not very good at seasoning are you?" she asked having paused to taste the food that was still cooking. Now I scowled at her and walked briskly over to her side -briskly as a gentleman does not storm over or to a lady... even if she is a brat-

"Here..." she dipped a clean spoon in, raised it to her lips to blow it gently to cool it, ignoring my protest of 'I wouldn't feel the heat so there's no need to cool it' and then held it up for me to taste. As I let the spoon enter my mouth she spoke, "You taste it while it's hot so you can't tell but when it's cooler the the seasoning is off." she explained. Now, you have no idea how greatly it pains me to say this but... she was right. The taste was quite different and I had indeed under seasoned. I felt quite ashamed and was at a loss for words as she took the spoon from me and went to wash it in the sink, "Live and learn eh? The only way is up as they say." She said with an air of cheeriness. "Live and learn? The only way is up? Who teaches humans these things?" I asked a little annoyed. "Depressed and hurt humans. Basically mothers who have been pushed down and repressed all their lives and have been told the same things by their mothers." She shrugged. I hate to admit that I did consider this as I watched her seasoning the food then put the lid back on the pot. "There... that's all do I should hurry and attend to my other jobs." she said washing her hands and drying them on her apron.

It is regrettable here to admit my actions henceforth but... I must confess... I offered her... my assistance. "If you don't mind, might I accompany you? It would make your jobs easier and, as much as it pains me to say it, we might learn something from one another." I said, bowing slightly. She was silent as she seemed to consider my offer quite seriously before bobbing her head slightly, "Yes... I suppose a little help couldn't hurt." she agreed. I smiled broadly, "Excellent! Now, where to first? If you lead I shall follow and assist in what way I can." I said, hoping to look eager to assist so as to serve my master. In reality I've become quite interested in her... 'breeding' for lack of better words. "The garden." she replied simply and headed out and I followed after her, surprised that she would pause and hold each door open that we passed through and then close them after.

Soon enough we made it outside. The sun was still down though dawn was due as the sky seemed lighter. She showed me down to the flower beds and we started cutting flowers and other flora items to use in the bouquets. She is quite skilled at picking out suitable foliage that would make a suitable arrangement. When we had enough she showed me back indoors and to the kitchen where we trimmed, gently washed and then arranged the flowers into several vase... and yes, no matter what way you say it, either vase or vase it still sounds wrong to say vases. Once they were repaired I helped her carry them through the house and placed them at strategic points where they would be viewed the most by our masters. We then went about finishing the morning preparations for our masters so as to tend to their every need with ease and promptness.

Finally we were done and she stepped back and looked at the great clock, "Hmm... I've an hour before I need to way my master up." she mused, her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to consider the time. "You could use the time to nap?" I offered as I dusted my hands off. "Maybe... but I think it might be best for me to just go and freshen up. Thank you again for your help Sir. I greatly appreciate it." she curtsied and I found myself bow back, "Think nothing off it miss. It was my pleasure." I replied. "Well... I shall see you when breakfast is being served. Good day." she smiled and headed up the stairs. I sighed and turned to get back to the young lord but stopped at seeing a familiar thing at my feet and picked it up. it was a hair pin I had seen in her hair whilst in the garden. I turned back to call to her but she was already out of sight.

Frowning to myself I went up to the guest room my master was in with the intentions of trying to wake him. I strongly suspect that the term 'it's like waking the dead' was thought up specifically to sum up how difficult it is to get him up in the morning. but at the bedroom door I paused. somewhere in the house a man was raising his voice in an aggressive manner. I know it was none of my business but at the time I regret to admit I did not want have to wake my master because of how difficult it is. I sighed, muttered 'it can't be helped' as though to justify my actions to myself, and went to fine the source of the noise.  
>I walked down the hall, down a flight of stairs, through a library then a ballroom, up two more flights of stairs and down a long hall and finally stopped at the end door. the shouting had since stopped and the owner of the aggressive tone had since departed so all that remained was the carnage he'd left behind.<br>I will take this moment to explain that, having lived as long as I have and being what I am, violence and gore are nothing new to me. I am quite aware of the damage humans do to one another and yet... and yet this sight surprised me. I walked towards her slumped blood soaked body and knelt to get a better look at her.  
>"My, my, my... I must say, you really do look quite a state..." I said softly. her eyes slowly moved to look up at me and the only way I can explain the look is that it is of one who is broken and defeated. "not to worry... its nothing that can't be fixed hmm?" I asked, not entirely sure why I was trying to be nice. she slowly pulled herself up and sat, leaning heavily against the wall. "what...?" she asked and I could feel the pain in the word and in the difficulty she was having in breathing. "don't tell me you can't fix yourself up?" I asked with a teasing smile to try to get her back up. She was really in pain now and could only shake her head slightly in response. "Ah, I see... in that case how about we test a little theory of mine out?" I suggested. since she couldn't really respond I raised my hand, palm inwards with the back facing her, "try to do as I do." I said and slowly made a wiping motion before me, like wiping my face lazily. She seemed a bit confused so I urged her, "Just a simple... wave... no harm in trying right?" I asked with a gentle smile. She didn't seem interested but raised her hand and tried as I had asked.<p>

Now, this whole thing might seem strange. It would seem strange to me too if I were a human but you see, we demons can do these things and that motion alone would heal any visible wounds on the skin. They still hurt, mind you, but our pain threshold is quite different to that of moral being. We can lose an limb and not really bat an eyelash with the exception of being irritated by lack of mobility. So, given this useful little talent, I was curious as to whether a succubus, who is neither human nor demon, could do it. Given this, I watched with considerable interest as she tried it, closing her eyes like a child might do in hopes of making the 'magic' work. As she lowered her hand I found myself smile a little as she opened her eyes. "Did it... work?" she asked slowly. "Well, touch your face and you tell me." I said softly sitting upright. It was oddly enjoyable watching her fingers brush across her skin, touching the flesh she knew so well. Her cheeks tinted pink lightly and her lips curled into a sweet smile, that of an innocent human rather than a demon. "It's healed... it still hurts some but visibly it's gone!"

She was so happy with the result and I was surprised at how well she had managed it too. Basic rule of thumb is that Succubus cannot use the same 'magic' as true demons can so her ability to do this much has really caught my attention. Yes, she is quite interesting... I may have to just keep my eye on her and train her up... This could be interesting.


	3. Hand Maid?

p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"The wind blew around me, making my dress and hair dance and dragging my bonnet from my hair, sacrificing it to the wind. I didn't care. All I could see was the beautiful orange and red of the sun set, burning brightly like a bonfire behind Mr. Sebastian. He put an arm around my waist and held me close. He was staring at me with those bedroom eyes that seemed to see your very soul. I knew if I wasn't careful he would steal me away. "But what about the master?" I whispered shyly, my hands pressed to his chest though I longed to stay in his embrace. He opened his mouth so very close to my lips and whispered'Forget him. He matters not to me. All that matters to me is you... Mey-Rin... my Mey-Rin...' "GET UP MEY-RIN!"/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Finally! That took more effort than usual." Sebastian looked down at me with a disappointed look and I found myself blush. I'd been having such a nice dream too, what a shame. Oh well, at least when I woke up the first thing I got to see was Mr. Sebastian. I yawned and slowly got up as he kept talking and put a jug of water on the wash stand for me to use. "You do realise that the Duke's maid has been awake since before daybreak? And it's now past eight?" he asked as she strode over to the door, glancing at his watch to be sure of the time. All I could do was watch as he walked. "Well, don't just stand there, hurry up!" he demanded but smiled pleasantly and shut the door.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"I smiled and started to get ready for the day ahead. I've come to find it's a love hate thing when Sebastian shouts at me. I love the smile and his voice is so smooth but at the same time I get the feeling he's mocking me. But as a Maid of the Lord Phantomhive I shouldn't be thinking such lecherous thoughts! No, Right now I need to concentrate on serving my master, yes I do! I'll show him I'm as good as that pretty young Maid! I just hope Baldroy and Finny can keep up too.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"Ten minutes after Sebastian had woken me up I headed downstairs. As he had said, the young maid was stood there serving tea to my Lord and the Duke. I walked in and took my place by the wall as she stepped back to stand beside me. As a maid, it is our duty and our privilege to serve our masters silently. We are to be neither seen nor heard if it can be helped, and if it can't be helped then it does well to dress nicely and to look as pretty as you can. So we stood there together in silence as our masters talked and sipped their tea. Sebastian wasn't around nor was Baldroy or Finny so there weren't any distractions. When they had taken their fill of tea she put the used things onto the trays and I helped her carry them to the kitchen to be cleaned up. We worked in silence and she had a remarkable calming effect on me. As we walked down the hall I tripped slightly and the tea set jingled. She caught the one cup that had fallen and smiled at me as I righted myself and straightened the tray again. Then she pressed a finger to her lips and winked. It was so cute I felt my cheeks go red but as she giggled I found myself giggle too. Unlike Sebastian, who is obviously far better than I am at our line of work, unlike Baldroy who doesn't have a clue or Finny who can't help but mess up, she understands what it's like to be a maid. She must have made the same mistakes I've made before. It's a very comforting feeling to know someone understands you this well.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"We got to the kitchen without further troubles and she set to work at once washing the things up from the master's tea. She was smiling, but there had been no hesitation in her decision. She was relaxed but everything was under control. It was so strange, like it is when Mr. Sebastian takes care of everything back home though he was still serving the masters so obviously not involved. Once she had finished washing up and while I finished drying, she prepared some breakfast for us. As a maid, we are only permitted to eat after our masters are content. Now was such a time and as I finished drying she held up a plate of hot buttered toast to me along with a cup of tea. Unfortunately seeing the tea reminded me I had yet to use the bathroom today.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Thank ya kindly miss but Ah cann't! Not yet any'ow!" I tried to explain and hurried to the door. "What's wrong?" she asked as I hesitated. "Ah just really need to use the bathroom!" I whimpered, hating how pathetic I sounded compared to her. "Oh! Erm, allow me to show you." she said putting the tea and toast down and hurrying to the door. She was so gentle as she took my arm and we hurried down the hallway. I'm a grown woman so should have known not to leave it so long before going! But in the hall is where the trouble started. We weren't half way down the hall when we heard the jingle of the bell in the kitchen, summoning us. Together, we paused and looked back then at one another as it continued to ring. She said nothing but looked apologetic. "Ah know... We 'ave ta go server the masters." I pouted and let her lead me back down the hall and to the room our masters were in.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"I tried my best to hold it and found myself annoyed that they were still talking when we got there. They were deciding on what to do now breakfast was over. The Duke was talking about taking the young master hunting but my Lord was asking to do something else. I couldn't help but shift on the spot though no one noticed... I couldn't hold it. I wanted to run from the room but I realised now it was too late for that and all I could do was bite my lip as the hot liquid managed to escape and made a deafening noise on the wooden floor. Looking back, I know it wouldn't have been that loud but it was all I could hear. Just as it stopped our masters turned to look at us and I found the young lady had pushed me to one side and stood over the puddle, blushing terribly and looking quite upset.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"Everyone stared in silence for a moment, even Sebastian, before the Duke got up and strode over to her. "Was that you?" he demanded, practically screaming at the poor girl. "Yes..." she whispered, close to tears and I understood she had decided to take the blame for me. "I can't hear you! WAS THAT YOU WETTING YOURSELF?!" He repeated, raising his already high voice. "Yes... Sir... I'm..." she didn't get to apologise as his huge fist took a handful of her red hair and he proceeded to drag her out of the room. I glanced at my master and Sebastian but the latter was already hurrying after them. My young master looked a little surprised but he turned to me, "Make sure you thank her for her kindness later Mey-Rin, and do help her clean up." he said quietly as we all hurried out to see where they had gone.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"We found them outside. It was freezing and he had pushed her out onto the courtyard. Finny and Baldroy had even joined us by now but no one was talking. "Strip!" The duke shouted at her. She looked away but didn't move. "I SAID STRIP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he screamed at her, causing spit to fly from his mouth. "I think this is a bit much, uncle." I heard my young master protest. "Nonsense Ciel! If she's going to act like an animal then I'll bloody well treat her like one!" he snapped. I looked away from the Duke to see her dress fall to her feet. She was shaking from the cold but also from the fear and pure embarrassment and I couldn't concentrate on what sort of undergarments she was wearing. It was only now I glanced back to see what her master would do that I saw him holding a hose. It was a new invention that was to save firefighters the hard task of carrying buckets... I know this now but at the time I wondered what the long pipe was. I was soon to find out as he turned on the tap and a powerful jet of water shot out, soaking the poor girl to the bone. She squealed at first and tried to turn her face away to avoid the blast but she didn't dare turn away fully.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"After five solid minutes he turned the tap off looking smug. "Now that you're clean again how about you get back in the kitchen and make lunch!" He demanded walking back inside, steering my young master back indoors with him. Baldroy and Finny looked uncomfortable so went back inside too. I wanted to do something but couldn't move. "Mey-Rin, Please, go and bathe and changed quickly so you can clean up the mess you made. I shall assist miss Jasmine." He said softly. In all the time I have known Sebastian I have never heard him speak so softly or kindly. It went to my head and I blushed but didn't move. All I could do was watch him hurry down the steps, taking his coat off as he did so, and put it around the girl. Now the whole horrible episode was over I could take in what she was wearing and i was surprised to see her in a corset... or rather, it wasn't the actual corset but the tightness of it. It was literally cutting into her flesh and didn't look like it had been taken off in years.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"But that was about as much as I could take in as I soon felt Sebastian's eyes on me and I hurried back inside to do as he and my master had asked. I know from what i have heard that she has not been around many women which would explain any inability to do up the corset herself, but as a fellow maid I know that we are not supposed to wear one and especially as I am the only woman in my household I am not expected to wear one either as a lady simply cannot possibly put it on by herself.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"I hurried to the bathroom she had been taking me to in the first place and cleaned myself up as best i could and then hurried back to the morning room to clean up the mess I had made. I hadn't dared to look back or try to find out where Sebastian was or how he was helping her but now I was on my knees cleaning I couldn't help but think about it. I quickly finished the cleaning then slunk to the window to look out and see if I could spot them. I couldn't help but be disappointed to find that they weren't outside any more but, given that she had been soaking wet from the water, it was hardly surprising. Feeling a little bitter I went back to the rag and bucket I had been using and started back towards the kitchen to wash them out.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"As I turned a corner I could hear a soft whimper from a woman. A man's voice that i recognised followed, "Please, bare with it. I know it hurts but you'll soon be feeling far better." The rush of red to my cheeks clarified that what I was hearing was indeed Sebastian. I couldn't help but rush towards where the sounds had come from. "it... it hurts..." I heard miss Jasmine whimper and gasp. "Shh... I know... I know... It won't hurt for long." Sebastian's purr met my ears and caused my heart to race. Just what was he doing with that poor young, innocent girl?! I had to see for myself!... was it consensual? Who knows? Would I break up the love between them? No, probably not if i'm honest with myself. The least amount of clothes I've seen Sebastian in is without his coat and waistcoat so technically everything has always been covered. I'm disgusted with myself for just wanting to catch him in his birthday suit even if it meant spying on him and miss Jasmine.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"I found the room they were in and luckily (for me) the door was ajar so I could peek in. Through the crack I could see the mirror in the corner of the servants bedroom and, from looking at that, I could see Sebastian had the young maid up against the wall. "Sebastian! Please, Stop!" she panted. "Just a little more... just breathe through the pain. It'll be worth it." he whispered softly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing! It was too good to be true! I heard the sound of clothing being torn and she whimpered again. I couldn't stop myself from gasping and jumped back as Sebastian appeared at the door. "Mey-Rin. Have you finished cleaning up?" he demanded. "Ah...Ah... Yes Sebastian!" I know I'd gone bright red but he looked perfectly calm and, except for the lack of his coat which I had seen him put around miss Jasmine's shoulders, he was still fully clothed... much to my disappointment. His fly was even up. "So what are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "Ah... Ah was just looking for the young miss! Ah wanted to find 'er an' thank er'!" I explained though was half lying and i think he knew this from how he was looking at me.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"Fortunately he let it slide and sighed softly, "If you are that interested, Jinx is in there. I was trying to cut her out of that abomination. It's not healthy and has done considerable damage." he explained, and moved slightly aside to show the young lady who was now stood behind him, clutching the corset to her chest, as though she was hiding her dignity though the item was still quite attached to her body. I know it was rude but I couldn't help but stare. Under where the material for the corset had been her skin was sore and bleeding in places and looked as though the top layer of skin had been ripped from her body. There was a line where the edge of the corset had been which looked the skin had been literally cut into. Needless to say, I felt suddenly quite sick and know from the look of concern from their faces, I was probably drip white too. Sebastian seemed to read my thoughts though and smiled slightly, "Don't worry. She'll be alright in a few days." He said. "Lady Mey-Rin? If you don't mind and it's not too much trouble, could you perhaps go and start making the preparations for lunch for our masters? you can also finish your toast and tea too. I shaln't be long." Miss Jasmine called from behind Sebastian. "Yeas! O' course it ain't too much trouble!" I exclaimed, thrilled at how she had spoken to me and I found myself rushing off to do just that without a second thought.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"After fifteen minutes or so, she and Mr. Sebastian came into the kitchen. she was wearing a petticoat to give her some dignity as Sebastian started hunting for something. he soon found what he was looking for in the shape of a green box. he put it on the table as she sat down, facing the big fire. he brought out of the box a measure of linen, a measure of rolled cotton wool and some safety pins.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"I tried my best to get on with my work but I had never seen Mr. Sebastian be so kind towards anyone but the young master so I had to watch! Sebastian undid the ties on her petticoat so that the top half fell forward. I'm embarrassed to admit how red my face went from that. the glow of the fire kept me from seeing too much though the curves of her bust were obvious. Hers was smaller than mine but hers were perkier. Sebastian knelt behind her and started wrapping the cotton around her torso, making sure to cover the sore area made by her corset. He the took up the linen and wrapped that over the top to keep the cotton in place and stop it from shedding onto her clothes. gently he pinned the linen in place with the safety pins and re-tied her petticoat. "There. It needs to be washed and the dressing changed daily. Now, you really should go and put a clean dress on." he said as he stood up and put the items unused back in their box which he then put away. "I cannot thank you enough." Jasmine bowed back. All I could do was watch them interact even though i knew I should have been working.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"With the young woman gone from the room, Mr. Sebastian was silent as he started hurrying around fixing up the lunch that I had yet to finish making. "Mey-Rin. Really, try to concentrate. Your work is even more slack than usual." I was brought back to reality by Sebastian's voice and out of my daydream about him and miss Jasmine. "Ah! Yeas Sir!" I found myself stammer and bow. "And don't forget to thank Miss Jinx when she returns. She stuck her neck out for you. Show some gratitude." he said softly but the tone of his voice was very strickt. "Yeas Sir! O' course Sir! Ah had meant ta soonar but ah just couldn't' find the words!" I tried to explain myself. "Good. now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and ensure our master and the duke are comfortable." He said, taking a tray he had prepared with tea and sandwiches on and leaving the room.p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"Shortly after Sebastian had left, miss jinx returned in a new clean dress. "Sorry I was gone so long. I hope lunch preparations weren't hard on you? I had no intention of leaving all the hard work to you miss." she said, curtsying to me. I blushed and bowed back in response, "Aw, t'was nothing ma'am! an anyhow, Ah should be thankin' you for takin' th blame fa me! it was really very kind of you!" I gushed. she smiled politely and set about making tea, "It was the least I could do Miss Mey-Rin. I know how my master reacts and didn't want you to be on the receiving end of his temper." she explained. "If you please, miss, just call me Mey-Rin, Ah can't be doin with formalities towards me." I said, trying to help her with the tea. "yes, I quite understand. well, in that case, please just call me Jinx okay?" she smiled as she picked up the tray with the tea things on and left the room. now I really did blush! I am on first name terms with my lords cousin! What an honour!p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"The rest of the day passed without incident... well at least from me. Finny accidentally let the horses out and it took Mis... I mean, It took Jinx a good half an hour to get them all back and settled. Oh, and Baldroy nearly destroyed the kitchen. I mean, completely destroyed it. Black smoke and everything. But some how, Mr. Sebastian managed to take over and smooth everything out so in the end everything was ok. As I headed up to bed that night I considered myself the luckiest girl alive. I went to use the bathroom and, on my way out, I overheard The young Master talking to Mr. Sebastian. "She certainly seems capable enough." My master said softly. "Indeed she does, my lord. She has quite the way with Mey-Rin and the other servants too." Sebastian replied. "So you think it's worth us taking her on?" My Lord asked bluntly. "In a word, Yes. She is very capable at her job but it will be difficult to pry her away from her master and he doesn't seem willing to give her up any time soon." Sebastian said thoughtfully. "I am trying to work on that. He is a stubborn mule, I'll give him that. Still, I was surprised to see him react that way towards Jasmine, especially with everyone watching." My master sighed. "Indeed... but I think that is more than enough talk for today. You should get your rest my Lord." Sebastian said and I heard him move so I quickly headed up to my room, not wanting to get caught by them and face getting a scalding, especially after the mess I narrowly avoided today thanks to Jinx!p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"As Iay my head down to sleep my last thoughts were happy ones. I had made a new friend in Jinx, I had managed to avoid embarrassing myself and my Lord and I had seen a caring side towards Mr. Sebastain. I don't mind that it wasn't aimed at me, it was exciting enough just to see a hint of it aimed at someone other than my Lord who demands it. I have a nice feeling that tomorrow will be wonderful!p 


End file.
